


The Beast in the Pond

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: A fishing trip gone awry leads Flayn to enlist the help of the Blue Lions class. Little did any of them realize just how odd a fight they were signing up for.





	The Beast in the Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! This is my first fic in over a year, so please bear with me if it’s not the best. I’m working the rust out of the ol’ writing joints with a goofy little idea I had. I hope you enjoy!

It was a clear early morning on the dock at the Monastery’s fishing pond. The waters were calm, a thin veil of fog dancing along the water’s edge, illuminated by the soft sun just peeking over the horizon. Flayn hummed to herself as she walked along the dock, happily setting her bucket down and setting up her fishing pole once she reached the edge. She took a seat at the dock’s edge, situating herself so that she was comfortable in her place. She cast her line, watching the bobber closely for any sign of a bite. However, she failed to notice the shadow moving below the water’s surface that had taken interest in her bait.

Her line snapped taut, the bobber disappearing below the water line faster than she realized. She struggled to fight the thing at the end of the line, pulling back with all her might, only to have the pole wrenched from her grip. She let out a startled gasp as the pole was drug down into the water out of sight. Gulping, she peered down into the water for any sign of her pole. It was then that the culprit launched itself out of the water, fully intent on taking her down with it next.

Flayn shot back with a shriek, scrambling back farther onto the dock and narrowly dodging the creature’s snapping jaws. One of her hair clips wasn’t so lucky, though. Flayn’s clip glittered in the sun from its new place in the creature’s teeth. The realization shot down her spine, jolting her into action.

“NO!” Flayn shouted, trying to grab for the clip before the thing made its escape. 

It paid her no mind, arching back into the water with a huge splash, taking her hair clip down with it. Flayn sat in shock, soaking wet and trying to process what happened. How could a little early fishing have taken such a frightening turn? She was fully aware of the fact it could have been her in the beast’s maw. The thought of those sharp teeth alone set a shiver racing down her back… but it didn’t stop the anger bubbling up in her chest. 

She knew she didn’t stand a chance against the beast alone. No, it was far too dangerous for that. She also knew that telling her brother would create an even bigger problem. The last thing she wanted was Seteth panicking and enlisting the knights to hunt it down… or worse yet, him going after it himself in a rage. She could see him now, trying to spear the thing from his wyvern’s back, condemning it to the fires of Ailell for threatening her. 

‘No, no. Definitely not the best course of action.’ She thought, shaking her head at the scenario.

It didn’t take long for her to settle on a course of action. Standing up and wringing out her dress as best she could, she went over to the bulletin board to see if there were instructions for making requests listed. As she was looking, the man that usually kept the fishing pond in order went to greet her, only to pause when he saw her current state.

“Morning Flayn. Everything alright?” He asked, trying to figure out how the young lady had gotten soaking wet.

“I am alright… for the most part. Could you please do me a favor?” She asked sweetly.

“Sure. But are you sure you don’t need a towel? I think I have a few tucked in my stall here.” He replied, reaching for one.

“Oh no, I am going to go change shortly. If it is not too much trouble, please do not let anyone on the dock right now. I lost something and require help to retrieve it.” Flayn said, glancing back toward the dock. 

“Uh… well, I suppose I can do that. Can I ask for more details? I’d be more than happy to put up a request on the bulletin board for you.” 

“Ah! That would be most helpful, if you could please. However, I must warn you, it is quite an odd situation…” She trailed off, trying to think of the best way to retell what had happened. The man simply chuckled.

“Don’t worry Flayn, it can’t be any odder than some of the things these students get up to around here. Let me grab some paper and a pencil and we’ll get this request started.” He said, hoping to set her at ease.

“Thank you so much!” Flayn replied, beaming. 

As the sun finally began working its way higher into the sky, the Monastery’s grounds began to stir with students. The day had officially begun. And this Saturday was going to be one of the oddest yet. 

* * *

Byleth was making her usual Saturday rounds around the Monastery, enjoying the time off from grading assignments and training mishaps. She chuckled a bit, recalling Dimitri coming to her earlier that week requesting help teaching Mercedes how to wield a sword. After battling with her creative grip ideas, they finally settled on teaching her to use a bow, which she took to surprisingly quick. 

“Good morning, Professor! Something funny to report?” The Gatekeeper asked with a wave as she made her way by.

“Ah, good morning, Gatekeeper. No, nothing particularly funny. I was just recalling how amusing my students can be at times.” She replied, returning his gesture as she turned back to him. “What about you? Anything to report?” 

“No, nothing to report today! However, I do have an interesting story, if you’d like to hear it.” He offered. Byleth cocked her head in interest.

“Oh? What do you have for me today?” 

“Well, rumor has it that a massive fish has been spotted in the fishing pond! And this isn’t any old fish, either! No, this thing is quite a beast: a long muscly body with brown and black plated scales, needle sharp teeth, and fins with spines as sharp as knives! Apparently, it attacked someone just this morning, too! The fishing pond is closed right now as a result. Sorry about that, by the way; I know how much you like fishing.” The Gatekeeper offered while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. 

“No worries. Thank you for the tip… I have a sneaking suspicion I should check the bulletin board. Goodness knows the moment something strange pops up, Seteth puts up a request. Have a good day, Gatekeeper!” Byleth replied with a little smile.

It didn’t take long for her to reach the nearest bulletin board, what with one being just around the corner from the Gatekeeper’s usual post. Scanning the requests, she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The usual requests for helping with meals, escorting merchants, and dealing with beasts were pinned up, along with several requests for… a skilled and powerful training partner?

‘I’ll have to remind Felix that the bulletin board isn’t exclusively his again…’ Byleth thought with a sigh.

It didn’t take much longer for her to find the request that confirmed her suspicions. The request for help in wrangling this mystery fish was right there between two of Felix’s requests, but the one who posted it was a surprise. She hadn’t expected Flayn to know much about this; Goddess knows the second danger arises Seteth has her as far removed from the situation as possible. She looked closer at the request, noting the details.

_Calling all skilled anglers! A dangerous fish has been reported in the fishing pond and needs to be removed. Please note: only those with ample fishing experience should inquire about assisting with this request. The Knights of Seiros need not apply. Please see the Fishkeeper or Flayn to accept._

‘Huh… I suppose the rumor did have some truth to it after all. Well, I’d better take this request before someone else does and gets themselves hurt.’ Byleth thought, taking the request down and heading over to the fishing pond. Unfortunately, it looked like a few of her own students had a similar idea.

Ashe, Ingrid, and Cyril were at the dock currently arguing with the Fishkeeper over whether they could take the request or not. Poor Flayn was caught in the middle of it all, trying to keep all parties involved calm. Byleth sped up her pace to a trot, hoping to get there before tempers flared.

“Look kids, I’m sorry. I know you lot want to help, but I can’t have any of you out on the dock right now. It’s too dangerous!” The Fishkeeper said firmly. Cyril cocked an eyebrow at that.

“So, we’re perfectly capable of going out and taking down monsters ten times our size, but a fish with pointy teeth and a bad attitude is where the adults draw the line?” Cyril prodded, crossing his arms as the Fishkeeper struggled to come up with a counterpoint.

“Cyril is right! I really don’t see why we can’t help with this! Flayn is our friend, so it’s only right we help look out for her!” Ashe added, looking between Flayn and the Fishkeeper. 

“You did say in your request that the Knights of Seiros need not apply, which implies that this is a matter that we students should be able to take on easily.” Ingrid finished, fixing the Fishkeeper with a steady look as she leaned against her lance, almost daring him to challenge her. 

“Alright you three, that’s enough. Give the man a chance to breathe.” Byleth said as she got to them, looking to all of them sternly.

“Oh, Professor! It is so good to see you. I take it you saw the request?” Flayn asked, noticing the request flyer in her hand.

“Yes. I take it you were hoping I’d take this request on exclusively?” Byleth replied, chuckling when Flayn blushed a bit.

“Drat, I suppose I have been caught. Yes, I wished for you to take this on because I know how skilled a fisher you are. I also know that if the creature tries anything, you are more than capable of taking it down. I mean no offense to the rest of you, of course!” Flayn explained, offering a little smile in hopes of easing any tension. 

“Well, I can’t blame you for thinking that way, Flayn. But wouldn’t it make more sense for there to be more than one line in the water? That way, we can catch that stupid fish faster!” Cyril exclaimed, looking to Byleth hopefully.

“And with more of us here, we can watch each other’s backs or send someone for help if things get out of hand.” Ingrid added, watching Byleth for a response. Byleth simply shook her head in amusement.

“Well, as you already pointed out, you lot have been up against far more dangerous creatures and done quite well against them. I see no harm in allowing you all to assist me. Fishkeeper? Could you please ready a rod for Ashe, Ingrid, and I?” Byleth said, glancing over to the Fishkeeper to gauge his reaction. After a moment of hesitation, he let out a resigned sigh.

“Alright, I’ll get you all set up. Just a few moments, please.”

* * *

“So Flayn, what exactly happened with this fish?” Cyril asked while watching Ingrid, Ashe, and Byleth set up their fishing poles.

“Oh, it was simply awful! I came out to do a bit of early morning fishing, as I normally do, and that… that blasted fish took my bait and my rod with it! And then it had the audacity to try to take me, too!” Flayn huffed in anger as she took a seat on the dock. Had she been standing Cyril knew she would have stomped her foot as well.

“So that’s where your other hair clip went.” 

“Yes. I am lucky it missed the rest of my hair, otherwise…” 

Flayn didn’t finish her thought, instead bringing her arms up to wrap around her waist, casting her gaze down. Cyril didn’t need to hear her finish to know how much the event had frightened her. He sat beside her, watching quietly with her as the trio manning the fishing poles cast their lines. Several peaceful minutes of silence passed before Flayn glanced over to Cyril. Cyril returned her glance, offering a shy smile in hopes of reassuring her. Flayn giggled a little, finally relaxing a bit. 

“Thank you for being here. I know you are often busy assisting Lady Rhea, so I appreciate your presence.” She said softly.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I need to help out here at the fishing pond today anyways, so it’s no big deal.” He replied, looking away. Flayn smirked when she saw the tips of his ears turn just a little pink. 

But before she could comment, the sound of a fishing line snapping taut caught her attention.

“I got something!” Ingrid shouted as she heaved on her pole and snatched up her lance, ready to end the thing on the end of her line. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as she hauled in her catch… to reveal a very hefty old pair of waders. Ingrid’s expression was entirely unamused, glaring at the waterlogged garment as though it had personally insulted her. No one wanted to break the silence, but unfortunately Ashe couldn’t stop the little snort of amusement that escaped him. Cyril and Flayn couldn’t help but start laughing as well. Even Byleth chuckled a bit. Ingrid flushed hotly as she struggled to get the hook out of the waders.

“I-it was heavy and looked like a long shadow while I was reeling it in! Can you blame me for thinking this could have been it?!” She snapped, trying not to be too embarrassed.

“Hey, I think I lost those waders a few months back! Thanks for fishing those up!” The Fishkeeper called from his stall. Ingrid sighed heavily.

“You helped someone out, at least?” Ashe offered as he turned his attention back to his own bobber.

“I suppose you’re right. Sorry about that, Flayn.” Ingrid murmured. 

“No apologies are needed. But thank you for your efforts!” 

The minutes ticked by uneventfully after that. Idle chitchat passed the time for those on the dock, the company being enjoyed by all. It was nearly midday before Ashe finally got the next real bite of the day. He reeled in a magnificent Queen Loach, but the fish they were looking for was still eluding them. 

“I’m beginning to think this fish might not come out during the day.” Ashe sighed on his way back from turning his catch into the Fishkeeper. 

“Do you think it might come back out closer to dusk? Or would it be better to try again early next morning?” Ingrid asked, reeling in another catch. 

This time she had hooked an old hat, which made her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Cyril laughed as she turned from her spot on the dock and tossed it onto the ever-growing pile of junk she was pulling out of the pond. Flayn, who had been moving the junk to the front of the dock for disposal, growled at the new addition.

“Really! Do people think the fishing pond is their personal dumping ground?!” Flayn griped, not amused at all by all the trash she was looking at.

“Well, that’s why Lady Rhea asks me to check out the fishing pond every now and then. I’ve been helping clean up what I can get to, but it definitely isn’t as effective as whatever Ingrid is doing!” Cyril teased. 

“I’m trying my best!” Ingrid shot back, cheeks burning red.

“Hey, I’m just saying you might be a good clean-up duty buddy, that’s all!” Cyril replied, trying not to laugh as she turned back around in her spot with a huff.

“Easy, Cyril. Ingrid isn’t someone you want to badger too much!” Ashe warned, completely unaware of his bobber dancing along the water’s surface. “After all, she’s all warmed up after training for the better half of the morning, and-” 

“Ashe, your bobber!” Byleth shouted as she saw it dive beneath the surface. 

Ashe gasped as he was nearly dragged into the water from his spot on the dock. He kept a steady grip, groaning at the effort of keeping the pole in his hands. Whatever was at the other end of his line, it was putting up an enormous fight. The line stretched, and Ashe felt himself being pulled forward inch by inch. 

“G-guys! I think this is it!” Ashe ground out, straining against the tension building up in the line.

“Hang on!” Ingrid replied as she grabbed onto the pole as well, trying to help him reel in the fish. 

Ashe and Ingrid both struggled to make any headway; for every step the took back, they were dragged forward again. Wordlessly, Byleth put down her pole and was on her feet, taking a firm grip on the pole as well. She looked between Ingrid and Ashe, and with a solemn nod, the three of them heaved on the pole all at once.

“There it is!” Flayn shouted as the fish finally broke the water’s surface.

“Goddess, i-it’s as big as Dedue!” Ashe stuttered, blanching at the sight.

“And it’s coming right at us!” Ingrid cried as the fish opened its mouth, revealing the needle-sharp fangs within.

“EVERYONE SCATTER!” Byleth ordered, managing to drag Ingrid and Ashe out of the way as the monstrosity crashed onto the deck.

‘Looks like the Gatekeeper was spot on with his description…’ Byleth thought. 

The scaly beast thrashed about, easily knocking Cyril to his feet with a swipe of its tail before he could get out of the way. Flayn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of reach of the snapping jaws that threatened him. Cyril clutched onto Flayn’s shoulders, a look of utter terror on his face.

“WHAT’S AN ALMYRAN GAR DOING IN THE FISHING POND?!” he screamed.

“Is that what this thing is?!” Ashe called back from the other end of the dock, smacking the fish with his fishing rod to draw its attention back to him. 

“I DO NOT CARE WHAT IT IS, KILL IT!!” Flayn shrieked as the fish thrashed itself in an attempt to get closer to her and Cyril. 

“ON IT!” Ingrid shouted, managing to avoid the thrashing fish and get to her lance. 

“Ashe, keep smacking it!” Byleth instructed, getting in a good few kicks while she got the arming knot on her sword undone.

Ashe managed to smack it hard enough to where the fish realized there was a threat behind it. It thrashed itself around in such a way that it was now locked onto Ashe. Ashe paled, realizing he didn’t have a real weapon on him.

“Uh-oh.” Ashe squeaked.

Ingrid and Byleth both cried out as they lunged towards the fish, Byleth with her sword and Ingrid with her lance. The force of their attack drove the fish all the way to the edge of the dock, their weapons driving in deep. As soon as their weapons connected, though, they realized they’d made a grave mistake. Their weapons were stuck fast in the beast’s scales, and they had no way of pulling them back out. The fish seized in pain, arching in a way that it was able to throw itself back into the pond. Unfortunately, the injuries didn’t deter it. Byleth tracked its shadow, seeing it ready to launch itself from the water back onto the dock.

“Cyril! Flayn! Get out of here and go get help! Ashe, be at the ready.” Byleth shouted just as the beast breached the surface again, this time snapping at the nearest target.

“Professor!” Flayn and Cyril cried, seeing the beast coming. 

“GO!” Byleth cried as Ashe used his fishing rod to swat the thing away from her and back into the water, snapping the rod in half in the process.

Flayn and Cyril both scrambled to their feet, running to find the nearest person with a weapon. 

* * *

“Felix, you may have better luck honing your magic skills if you trained with Annette, or perhaps Mercedes.” Dedue said as he shouldered his training axe.

“Like I have time to listen to their twittering. Have you even seen them train? They spend more time talking than actually doing anything productive. It would be a waste.” Felix scoffed while tucking the book on reason magic he’d gotten under his arm.

“Regardless, I fail to see why you chose me to train with.” Dedue replied as they made their way back to the dormitories.

“Simple. Magic is supposed to stop heavily armored units in their tracks, right?”

“Yes.”

“You’re training to be one, so if I can’t even stop you, then that shows just how pathetic my skills are right now.” Felix sighed. 

“…You did manage to deal one good thunder spell towards the end of our session.” Dedue offered.

“Yeah, and you still charged right through it.” Felix grumbled. Dedue shrugged.

“Perhaps your magical reserves simply need strength-Is that Cyril and Flayn?” Dedue asked. 

Felix cocked an eyebrow and looked ahead in the direction Dedue was looking. Sure enough, Flayn and Cyril were heading right towards them, screaming about needing help and a giant fish monster. 

“C’mon, this sounds bad.” Felix said, running so that he could meet them halfway. Dedue followed suit.

“Flayn, Cyril. What’s wrong?” Felix asked as he met them on the steps leading up to the dormitory, Dedue not far behind.

“FISH! B-Big fish!” Flayn gasped out.

“Huge! And, and weapons don’t work on it!” Cyril elaborated. Felix and Dedue exchanged a look of confusion.

“Where is it?” Dedue asked, only to stop as he heard yelling from the dock.

“Do you need to ask?! Let’s go! You two go find a healer in case someone’s hurt.” Felix said, earning a nod from Flayn and Cyril.

Felix and Dedue took off towards the docks as Flayn and Cyril went to go find a healer. It wasn’t long before they made it there. Byleth, Ingrid, and Ashe had their backs to them, standing at the halfway point of the dock. It was clear they were waiting for something, and that something made itself known very quickly. Dedue and Felix gawped at the massive fish that breached the surface, a sword and lance already buried in its side. The weapons seemed to do no more than irritate the beast, as it came crashing down towards their friends with the intent to kill. They managed to scatter out of the way, watching as the fish flopped itself back into the water. 

“What’s the situation?” Dedue asked.

“A very aggressive Almyran Gar got into the fishing pond, apparently.” Byleth growled, watching the wake the fish made as it circled around for another attempt.

“And regular weapons are ineffective?” Dedue pressed, tightening his grip on his axe’s handle, tracking the fish as well.

“Yeah! Ingrid’s lance and the Professor’s sword did nothing!” Ashe replied, clutching a now broken fishing rod.

“Felix?” Dedue asked, turning to glance at him.

“I got it. I’ll be ready, just do whatever you’re about to do.” Felix said, settling himself down as best he could so he could focus.

“All of you except Felix: get out of the way.” Dedue said as he moved to the center of the dock, watching the fish turn and begin to surge towards him.

“But regular weapons won’t work!” Ingrid cried as Byleth hauled her and Ashe to the side. The fish broke the surface and launched itself at Dedue.

“DULY NOTED!” Dedue shouted as he turned his axe so that the flat side struck the fish.

The force of the blow sent shocks up Dedue’s arm, but the desired effect was achieved. The fish was slammed down into the middle of the dock, rendered immobile from the force of the blow. Felix steeled himself, focusing his breathing before finally casting a thunder spell. His spell was successful; a crack of lightning connected with the fish, frying it where it had landed. A few arcs of electricity crackled along its body before it finally lay still, body smoking in the aftermath of the attack. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Ashe and Ingrid erupted into cheers. Byleth sighed in relief.

“Felix, that was amazing!” Ashe congratulated, rushing over to him. Felix rolled his eyes.

“Eh, it was an ok attack. It’s definitely not on the level I want it to be.” Felix replied, trying to hide the pleased smirk working its way onto his lips.

“You should accept praise every so often, Felix. I only just started training you in reason magic last week, after all. I’m proud of you.” Byleth interjected, ruffling his hair. Felix squawked indignantly and jolted away from her.

“None of that!” Felix snapped, failing to hide the blush on his cheeks. Dedue simply chuckled.

“You did very well too, Dedue. You held your ground exceptionally well. You’re well on your way to being a successful fortress knight.” Byleth added, smiling when a soft blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Dedue replied.

“Are you guys ok-Whoa! That’s a big fish!” Annette exclaimed as she got to the dock, Cyril, Flayn, and Mercedes right behind her.

“My goodness! What on earth is a fish that big doing in our little pond?” Mercedes wondered aloud.

“I wish I could tell you, but I don’t know.” Byleth sighed, looking at the dead fish.

“The only thing I can think is that it got in here as a baby.” Cyril said, glaring at the fish.

“What makes you say that?” Ashe asked.

“Well, baby Caledonian Gar and Almyran Gar look almost exactly alike. But Almyran Gar grow way faster and are a lot more aggressive. I’ll bet that jerk got put in here on accident the last time the pond was restocked.” Cyril explained, crossing his arms and scowling at the dead fish.

“Regardless of how it got in, why was I not informed of this situation?!” 

Everyone froze in their place, realizing just who had cut into the conversation. Seteth was standing by the Fishkeeper’s stall, arms crossed and clearly upset. The Fishkeeper was by his side, offering them an apologetic smile.

“And there goes our cover…” Cyril muttered.

“B-brother! Oh dear. Um, you see, this is my fault. I know I should have reported this to you, but I did not want for you to take any drastic measures.” Flayn tried, hoping to quell her brother’s anger.

“I can assure you my measures would have been no more drastic than electrocuting the offending fish.” Seteth replied, earning a nervous chuckle from Flayn.

“Well, all that should matter is that the danger has passed, yes?” Flayn continued. Seteth was silent for a moment, before he sighed a little.

“I suppose you’re right. But if something like this should ever arise again, please tell me. This could have ended badly in so many ways, and I would not want that weighing on anyone.” Seteth said, looking between the members of the group gathered on the dock. 

“Understood, Seteth. I’ll make sure that something like this doesn’t happen again.” Byleth replied.

“Good. Now, the Fishkeeper will handle disposing of the fish, so the rest of you can take your leave. I expect there to be no more trouble regarding this. And again, I am to be notified immediately of any oddities, dangerous of otherwise, occurring at the Monastery. Am I clear?” Seteth finished, glad to see nods from everyone. As he departed, the Fishkeeper sighed.

“I’m sorry to have ratted you all out like that. But when I saw what that thing was, I had no intention of letting it go undocumented. That way, we can lodge a complaint with the supplier and make sure this doesn’t happen again.” The Fishkeeper explained.

“It’s alright, Fishkeeper. But before you dispose of the fish, may I check something?” Byleth asked.

“Uh, sure? I don’t see why not.” He replied, watching in confusion as Byleth crouched down and pried open the fish’s jaws. She smiled when she found what she was looking for.

“Flayn? You’re in luck; you’ll want to give it a good washing, but here’s your hair clip back.” Byleth said as she yanked the clip from its place stuck in the fish’s teeth. Flayn sighed in relief as it was handed back to her.

“Thank you all for your assistance today. Truly, it was most appreciated!” Flayn said as she clutched the clip to her chest.

“You’re more than welcome, Flayn. After all, that’s what friends are for!” Ashe replied with a smile.

“Now then, let’s help the Fishkeeper clean up and then go eat. It’s been quite the day, after all.” Byleth said, motioning to the Almyran Gar at their feet.

Not much was said as they helped the Fishkeeper drag the fish to his prep station so that he could cut it up for easier disposal. After that was taken care of, everyone headed up to the dining hall for a well-deserved meal. It had been an odd day for sure, but everything turned out well in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus
> 
> “Alright Bernie, it’s a nice day outside. It’s been pretty quiet with no scary people in sight! You’ve been working really hard on getting better about being outside, so let’s go out and enjoy the peace and quiet!” Bernadetta exclaimed, hyping herself up to venture out.
> 
> As soon as she opened the door to her room, she heard a ruckus coming from the fishing dock. In spite of her better judgement, she walked to the end of the dormitories to sneak a peek at what was going on. She was met with the sight of a massive fish with what looked like weapons sticking out of it attacking the better half of the Blue Lions class. A sudden crack of thunder magic solidified her sudden trepidation.
> 
> “Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Not today, Bernie. Not today.” She muttered under her breath as she made a beeline back to her room.


End file.
